


Highly in love

by TCbook



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Started as crack ended in smut, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook
Summary: It was a quiet spring morning, birds were chirping, a soft breeze in the air said "love everyone".  Except for Will Graham.





	Highly in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts), [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts), [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/gifts), [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



> Thanks to my lovely beta @TigerPrawn
> 
>  
> 
> To my unconditional support family I love you.

It was a quiet spring morning, birds were chirping, a soft breeze in the air said "love everyone". Except for Will Graham. 

"Who the fuck does he thinks he is?!" Will yelled looking at his phone as he turned red. 

"By that tone I can say it’s your almost-boyfriend-Doctor.The one whose booty you can’t stop staring at." Beverly said elbowing Will's side and laying a paper bag down on the coffee counter. 

"Stop that Bev, we’re friends, he's just being weird sending me texts"

"C'mon Graham, he’s been being coming onto you for months, and you love his ass, give him a chance! He deserves it, you deserve it!" Beverly nearly shouted the words and letting out a big laugh as she put the contents of the bag onto a big plate. Brownies, big and chocolate covered. 

Jimmy and Brian were suddenly there, chasing the sound of the paper bag and pinching the corners of the brownies. 

"They smell funny but taste really good, you made them Bev?" Jimmy asked twitching his nose. 

"I'm glad today is Jack's day off" she said in response. 

Will took another glance at the phone, making a line with his mouth - furious. "I can't believe him! He made reservations!“ Will stamped into his office leaving the team munching pieces of brownie and giggling. 

Love is in the air, and Will Graham is allergic to it. 

Everyone was doing their job quietly today, Will couldn't focus on his, knowing his “friend” and psychiatrist made reservations for a romantic dinner in the best Japanese restaurant of the city. He decided to walk and see what was everyone doing, to clear his mind and of course escape from his thoughts.

Brian and Jimmy were sitting in the center of the lab, holding hands and looking at the empty space where a dismembered body used to be, they looked at Will as they heard his soft steps by the door, without saying a word they giggled looking at each other. 

Will Graham felt alone, the idea of the date was becoming a ball of anxiety inside his chest and bitter in his mouth. He walked away from the lab and the strange giggling couple to the coffee tables, now alone with the plate of brownies. The ache in his chest called for coffee and something sweet, so the chocolate covered cakes were perfect. One by one Will munched and swallowed the whole plate, filling him with guilt - he was going to feel full for lunch, and was trying to not even think about the dinner...

His soft sigh and the sip of coffee were interrupted by Beverly looking at the plate from the door, perplexed, covering her mouth and comically gasping. 

"What's wrong Bev? Oh shit, sorry I was so mad I ate the whole plate! Where were they from so I can buy a bunch to bring tomorrow to replace them?" 

Bev was still covering her mouth with the palm of her hand, as she smiled with her eyes and finally let out a cracked laugh. 

"Is this some kind of joke?" Will cocked an eyebrow. 

"They were pot brownies"

"WHAT?!"

"Brownies made with marijuana, man"

"For fucks sake I know what pot is!!!" Will, white as paper, looked at her as she laughed uncontrollably. This was a joke, his whole life was one. 

Since the stomach is the quicker way to get high, vomit wasn't the way to get rid of it... It was too late. Will was on his way home in less than ten minutes, willing to reach his house before the drug kicked in.

Nothing was out of the ordinary until he spent more than 30 minutes playing with Winston's hair -, the dog was clearly annoyed but his fur was so soft and fuzzy. He couldn't believe it, Will Graham you are fucking high, he said to himself.

The evening started with trying to take a shower. He discovered that faucet made a little sound, a beat that made him dance inside the shower imagining music and a tall Lithuanian man holding his hands... ash blonde locks tickling his nose, strong soft hands in his... clearly the drugs playing with his head. 

Out of the shower he realized, he was not only high, he was aroused. Silly brain, how could he be aroused by thinking of Hannibal, nude, in the shower, touching… Nevermind. 

He took a long look at his aroused member. Funny - thicker than he remembered, his mind actually on Mars, he decided to leave it alone and dress He was hungry. 

The kitchen was empty and his stomach needed more than dog kibble, he fed his pack, took a jacket, phone and wallet, then walked - he knew he wasn't in a good condition to drive. After a few minutes of walking his phone buzzed, a text from Hannibal. 

"Shall I come to get you at 8?”

Oh, shit the dinner... 

"I'm want to eat something sweet like you right now." Without reading he sent the message. 

Shit! 

“;] at 8 then?"

Will pressed all the buttons entering the donut shop, trying to call Hannibal. 

"Hello, I want a tall black coffee and 6 donuts" on the other side of the phone Hannibal was listening. 

"Are you with someone? I hope you are going to share that amount of donuts Will"

Will winked at the cashier and left the money in the counter. 

"No Mr smarty pants, I'm alone, why? Are you jealous?" 

"No, Will" Hannibal sounded nervous, he must wonder what had happened to his beloved grumpy man "I’d just like to share a donut with you?“ 

Will was giggling, touching the phone like a teenager. "I'm sure you would love to glaze this donut" Will was losing control of his mouth and let out a drunk giggle.

"Will, where are you?"

"Donut shop, town center" the call was over, so was Will Graham's consciousness.

*

Hannibal opened the door of the donut shop smiling, almost a grin, as he looked at Will chewing loudly the last half of a chocolate donut and hugging the big cup of coffee. 

"Good evening mylimasis" he said in low voice leaning to him, to be answered with the fondest smile, sweet as the chocolate that covered his lips and teeth.

"Hello good-looking" 

Now Hannibal was sure, he was out of his mind. 

"I know you are not drunk Will, you don't smell like alcohol, but what did you smoke?"

“Smoke? Nope, ate, I ate a plate full of pot brownies, and why are you always smelling me? Can I smell you this time?" 

"Yes, but I suggest another time” He said in a rush “Oh, cooked marijuana? How much did you eat my dear"

"5? 6? I don't know" 

Hannibal glanced at the clock, 5:30. "This will take awhile to get out of your system, are you feeling dizzy or anxious?"

"I feel full of pastry"

"Good enough, is it alright if I take you to my house to take care of you?“

"But the donuts!"

"I can make you all the donuts you want"

"Finally you said something I cannot resist"

"I'm glad to hear that”

"Maybe we could do something to aid digestion? A little exercise?" the words slipped out of Will's mouth louder than he thought covering his mouth with a snap and smiling to the reddened doctor. 

Hannibal was perplexed and pleased, was that Will Graham’s attempt at flirting? 

During the drive to the Lecter house Will was chatty, laughing and grinning - the anxiety, the fear and the embarrassment were suffocated by the drug and Dr. Lecter was enjoying the view. Will was at some point flushed, talking loudly and touching his ears, he was pretty in that state and the doctor wondered how he would look drunk... Maybe for another time.  
Inside the house the atmosphere changed, Will was mesmerized looking at the decor, colors, details, mouth parted and loudly breathing. The doctor only watched and nodded at the rambling coming out the small body touching and looking at every single piece of furniture. By the color of his cheeks Hannibal knew Will’s body temperature was higher than before. 

"Will, would you like to drink something fresh?"

"Like you?"

It happened again, curious. "Some ginger lemonade? Iced tea?"

"You said something about more donuts"

“As you wish, my friend”

“PPFFFTtt friend?”

“We are not friendly?”

“Come on Hannibal!”

As if it was his house, Will headed to the kitchen followed by Hannibal, still processing what had just happened. 

The dough was easy and the electric frier did the rest of the job. The last step was the glaze, and Will was really entertained digging his index finger into the colored sugar and tasting it obnoxiously while Hannibal was trying to finish the batter to cover the fresh donuts, the sweet smell filling the kitchen.

“It’s almost done Will, you like them completely glazed? i think i have sprinkles if you want”

“Rainbow sprinkles?” said the sugar covered man licking his fingers with a wide smile.

“And chocolate ones, I never thought I might use them, I’m glad I bought them by mistake”

Will watched the movements of Hannibal’s hands closely, hungrily licking his lips and asking little questions about the dough and the sprinkle manufacture, things he might not ask in another state of mind.

In a dish Hannibal handled the finished donuts, perfect donuts, completely glazed. Without hesitating Will took one and gave a big sniff closing his eyes and parting his lips, without touching the pastry. He opened his eyes to look at Hannibal directly, smiling and licking the donut hole without breaking eye contact.

“The glaze in my hole is delicious”

“That’s my glaze in your hole darling” A soft moan escaped the doctor’s mouth bringing the colors to his cheeks.

Will broke into laughter and bit the donut pointing at him, Hannibal now laughing too, nervously, was this a joke? Maybe he thought Will was making fun of him?

“Your face is priceless Hannibal! you are red! as a beet!” The donut eating monster had to sit down at the breakfast bar to catch his breath from laughing and finish the obscene donut, Hannibal sitting just beside him.

“Oh Will, is this the side you don’t want to show off?” Hannibal cupped his cheek and brushed his thumb against the corner of his lips to take off some wild sprinkles in his moustache.

“No analyzing Hannibal, we have a date today” Will said serious and fake frowning.

“We have been having dates for five months ago”

“So we are dating”

“You refused to say we were dating Will…”

“But we are”

“Yes, we are and I want to feel proud of that” 

Unexpectedly Will closed the space between them stealing a soft kiss, eager, the same fond smile from the donut shop bloomed in both of them this time, the sugar coated kiss warming their limbs.

“Will, I would be lying if i said I wasn’t expecting that months ago”

“Then why you didn’t kissed me before!”

“You didn’t let-” 

Will stood from his seat and smashed his mouth to Hannibal’s, hungry, desperate, like he had been restrained from doing that. An open pipe of water in the desert, fresh and messy.

Will tasted like coffee and sugar. He moved, kissing the corners of the doctor’s mouth, trying to feel all the shapes in it. Without opening their eyes, they finally parted to breathe the same air.

“I needed that”

“Me too.” Will let out a drunk laugh and Hannibal remembered the drug sparking all these reactions in him. Maybe some rest would calm this behavior, Hannibal said to himself trying to not take advantage of Will’s state. 

With a soft pat on the shoulder Hannibal moved Will’s attention to him to him, looking directly at his eyes. Invading his thoughts. 

“I hope you don't mind if I take you to my room, you need to have some rest”

“If you take me to your room I don't know if I could rest” Will replied cheekily.

“Will, I like your drug induced behavior but I can't let myself get into something like this if you are not completely conscious, you are under drugs without your consent…”

“You are right. I know… it's just, this is so new”

Hannibal reached Will's face with his hand, smoothing the front of his bangs and nodding to the door. 

In the room they lay down on the bed, without touching. Will's eyes were mesmerized by the little wooden decorations in the ceiling, focusing on them until he drifted off, curling looking at Hannibal’s side. The man who was fighting the desire to touch him, hug him, comfort him during his drug trip. 

7pm, Hannibal couldn't close an eye looking at the sleeping beauty softly breathing beside him.  
They were dating he repeated in his mind, trying to remember all the flirty things that happened that day, drawing a smile from him. 

“Why are you smiling” Will was now awake, still light headed. 

“I cannot control my smile after the events of today”

“And we still have to go to dinner”

“Will I think we should stay, in your state… you need to rest”

“No, I was mad about it this morning, you go to so much trouble for me, I want to go to that dinner”

“Are you sure that Japanese food is a good choice after all the donuts?“

“I have a doctor if something happens” Will reached for Hannibal’s hand across the bed and gave him a toothy smile. 

*

Neither will or Hannibal changed clothes. The car ride was filled with new emotions and the sudden realization that this was their first proper date. Both were blushing and holding hands during the drive. 

The best table in the restaurant was reserved for them, perfect: black tablecloth and red poppies in the vase; one plate on each side; and two cups painted in red, matching the flowers. 

Will couldn’t stop giggling, where the hell were the forks and all the cutlery? He just gazed at Hannibal, looking happy as ever. 

“Something wrong Will?” he asked with a smile and reaching his hand across the table. 

“N-nothing, is just, this is so cool” The drugs were fading but Will was still nicely fuzzy.

“Do you mind if I order for us?”

“I don’t feel like choosing something over this menu”

“Are you feeling ok?”

“Yes... I’m hungry”

“Always surprising me, Will”

“Bev will feel my rage tomorrow, why did she put a tray of pot brownies in the coffee table?!” The last words came as a loud laughter, the other 3 couples inside the restaurant looked at them. Hannibal just squeezed his hand and smiled, like nothing was happening.

“I should thank her?” Hannibal said with a giggle, having Will squeezing his hand and saying that they were dating was perfect.

“I’m not sure, maybe?” Will’s hand traveled under the table to touch his knee, failing and almost knocking the flower vase and the glasses of white wine just served on it’s way.

The embarrassed smiles bloomed with the spring air, the breeze flowing from an open window smelled like love and Will Graham was finally aware of that.

The precisely organized sushi creations came to the table, as Hannibal ordered, the most fancy kind of fresh raw fish topping little squares and discs of rice. 

“We have to eat with chopsticks?” 

“That is the usual way”

“I… I can’t I’m having a little trouble with my hands” They were shaking, the wine, the drugs, the overwhelming sensation of opening his heart for the first time and being totally aware of that… too much in one day Graham.

“To honor the tradition, we may eat with our hands, my dear” Hannibal carefully took one piece from the plate, dipped the thicker side of the fish without touching the rice into the red soy sauce, and moved it to Will’s mouth. Will couldn’t help but open and carefully take the bite sized piece and slowly chew it, savouring Hannibal’s smile as he drew his fingers to his own mouth.

“Delicious, isn’t it?”

Will just nodded and swallowed.

Hannibal set a routine, one bite for him, one bite for Will, fingers every time drawing closer to his lips, caressing. Had he been doing this all these months? Or was this the first time?

The drug was fading from Will’s mind and he was having a good time. He forgot about the anxiety and the fear he’d had for a long time. Even so, he was trying not to step too far, worried that opening up to Hannibal so suddenly might scare him off.

Knowing the doctor was courting him and being so painfully polite, giving him his space, giving him all the time in the world. In his shoes Will wasn’t sure he’d wait this long for a partner like himself… but he would wait forever for Hannibal..

They paid and drove back to the doctor's house this time in silence, but Will still feeling the tingle of Hannibal’s fingertips touching his lips.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, happy, anxious” Will grinned at him, and reached his right hand, moving from his wrist to his elbow, slowly down to the driver’s thigh.

Hannibal mirrored the smile in Will's face without saying a word, the warm hand gently squeezing over the fabric going up and down from his knee almost to his groin with the point of his fingertips.

Hannibal had the difficult challenge of driving whilst feeling the gentle hand pressing the soft spots inside his leg.

“What are you doing my dear?”

“I don’t know, touching you?” Will frowned 

“T-this can wait…you know”

“Longer? After all this time?”

“At least to my house” Will squeezed again making the doctor softly huff.

“Yes, to your house”

*

This game of pretending they weren’t in a rush finished when the doors of the car closed. Like teeneagers they both ran to the house while Hannibal fidgeted inside his coat trying to find the keys.

Once inside and with the door closed, Will started running upstairs nervously laughing, Hannibal waited just a second to watch him, making the chase more interesting. He ran jumping over some stairs, in a rush, when he opened the bedroom door, no one was inside.

“Will?” Hannibal asked playfully

A sound came from the bathroom. “DON’T OPEN THE DOOR” 

All the pastries, coffee, wine and sushi created a molotov cocktail in Will’s stomach making him a slump in the fancy bathroom rug while he was hugging the toilet.

Will took his time recovering, anxiety pooling in his chest with his hands trembling, he even took his time thinking about how to apologize to Hannibal. They wanted - needed - this, all this time thinking in the what if’s… and now...

A soft thud at the door told him Hannibal was listening was he breathing loudly? Will heard him moving away from the door and around the bedroom 

Will brushed his teeth and waited.

The minutes seemed endless inside and outside the bathroom, but Hannibal didn’t lose time, and was waiting for Will with a blanket and a warm cup of tea when he emerged.

“Are you feeling better?” Hannibal said with a soft smile holding the blanket for him, it was an invitation.

“Yes, thank you… you know I’m sorry… I-I’m finally breaking ground and I ruined it…”

“Nonsense, you made this evening unique and beautiful, there's no art without some dark spots” Hannibal said wrapping his shoulders with the blanket and smoothing the front of Will’s shirt. The smile in the smaller man grew, shy, he took the step that was separating them and buried his face in the warm space of Hannibal’s neck, his lips slightly touching the flesh while his hands clenched the fabric of his back. 

Hannibal hugged him under the blanket, pressing his nose to Will’s hair.

“I guess, I really find you that interesting” Will said steamy voiced, Hannibal shivered at the touch of his breath. 

“You were hard to court my precious Will…” 

Neither wanted to break the hug, thinking that if they did they would never be like that again. A little dance started between them, wrapping both bodies in the blanket before finally fall over the bed and kicking off their shoes. 

Will started not looking at him, he was so close, he was under him lost in that infinite hug. The blanket loosened and Will scooted on his side, followed by the bigger man, spooning him and putting his big hand over his belly.

“You ate too much” the lips of the Lithuanian man pressed kisses along the others nape and rubbed his worried belly. 

“I know, I saw everything coming out, It looked like a rainbow, how did you let me eat all those pastries”

“I tried”

“Oh”

Hannibal started whispering words of love, or at least Will hoped that was the case, because he didn't understand a word. It soothed him while the clock ticked like a lullaby, the light in the nightstand illuminating the steam coming out the cup of tea.

Will was falling asleep when he faced Hannibal, eyes fluttering.

“We should sleep” Their limbs were tangled, his lips so close they could feel the other's heat. 

With a gentle movement Hannibal pressed them together, a soft chaste kiss ending in a sigh.

Hannibal unwrapped his body and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. “Do you want something comfortable for sleep Will?”

“No, I’m fine with… my underwear… A-and I have you.” He ended with a sleepy giggle while Hannibal’s cheeks slightly glowed with a blush.

Will mirrored the action undoing his belt and taking his shirt off. Both men crawled under the covers meeting in the center of the bed. Skin to skin finally touching, the warm patch of hair in Hannibal chest tickling Will’s back, it felt like he belonged there.

Will’s gut still growled at the movement, now and then requiring a sip of the already cold tea.

Hannibal pressed his lips to the back of Will’s neck both finally relaxing at the touch of each other as they drifted into sleep.

*

The night was quiet, no nightmares invaded Will’s mind this time only the soft puff in his nape and the gentle hold of Hannibal’s hands in his chest and belly, softly caressing him every time a stomach spasm came to him.

When morning came through the window Will was awake trying to reach his phone, forgotten on the nightstand, to turn off the alarm so as not to wake Hannibal, comfortably spooning him. Will Graham was happy, feeling finally complete, feeling overwhelmed, but loved. All the new sensations brought a smile as he stretched his arm to reach the phone, knocking it and making it fall instead.

The sound made Hannibal stretch his limbs and bring Will to him, softly squeezing him.

“Morning”

“Good morning Will” His hands traveled from Will’s chest to his hip while the colors rose in Will’s face.

A red faced Will Graham rolled in his arms to face him, planting a possessive kiss on the other man, deep, desperate - parting only to grin at each other.

“I see you are feeling better”

“More than in years” Will buried his nose beep in Hannibal’s chest hair, giving a hungry look as he traced kisses to his clavicles and neck “I’m loving this”

“And we are just starting my dear” Hannibal’s hand were now around his buttocks squeezing over the thin cotton fabric bringing him closer.

This time Hannibal chased for a kiss, licking and biting Will’s lips, making them red and swollen, the hunger was real and he could feel it in his burning bloodstream. Their desire was visible and both could feel the other’s arousal touching and grinding, he shyly touched Hannibal over fabric, traversing his hard length, feeling the little stain of pre-come under his index and circling it, drawing little huffs out of the man.

Hannibal’s hands squeezed and caressed even more at the touch. Will moved back then until he was sitting on his thighs, his boxers obscenely tenting between his legs.

“Can I?” Will asked with half of his hand already inside his underwear touching the neatly trimmed curls of his pubic bone, Hannibal couldn’t find the words beyond his hungry stare at Will’s lips. His mouth opened but the only sound that came out was a whimper as Will gently thrust against him, rubbing the clothed members.

“Yes please” he said, the words finally leaving him in a rush.

Will rose from the bed and moved to pull off Hannibal’s underwear. The perfect scent, a humid musk, it felt like velvet in his tongue. He put the fine piece of cloth to his nose and gave it a loud sniff, making Hannibal blush two tones darker.

Perfect, it was perfect. More perfect was Hannibal under him, cupping one side of his face and looking at him, flushed, and softly smiling, his own dick twitching at that smile.

“We have to play fair” Will said smiling as he took off his own underwear, making his dick spring free and hit his underbelly - a sound that made Hannibal chuckle.

Hannibal sat up to admire the standing body - toned, slim, muscular, but soft and completely flushed - his legs visibly shaking under Hannibal’s gaze. Both licked their lips.

“I wonder if you taste as good as you smell right now” 

Will could only moan at the words and crawl again onto the bed, welcomed with a claiming kiss. They slumped to the bed, soft kisses trailing down his belly to reach his groin, Hannibal hesitated, breathed against his hard cock making it twitch. 

“Please…” Hannibal heard that word as a plea of consent, slowly pumping the engorged length and uncovering the gland, shiny, tempting. He had one hand cupping Will’s balls the other one holding him.

Will could feel him approaching - his breath hot against sensitive flesh. The touch of Hannibal tongue to his head made him shiver, soft and calculated, the right amount to finally be taken completely.

Moans filled the room, drowning them in their conjoined pleasure. Will was already fisting the sheets, arching his back trying to look anything else than the deep red eyes bobbing, watching him teeter on the edge. Hannibal stopped and pressed kisses to Will’s inner thighs.

“I want you to come...” Hannibal mouthed one of his testicles in a soft sucking motion ...in my mouth” with his tongue trailed up to the tip.

Will could only concentrate on how Hannibal was looking at him, his hungry lips were taking him again, his hair falling over his forehead, messy like he had never seen before.  
Hollowed cheeks worked him steadily, the perfect pressure for making him writhe and moan, finally coming in three long spasms. Hannibal swallowed over and over, finishing with a pleased smile.

Will was panting, gulping air like he had just surfaced out of water. Hannibal was still hard and at the realization, after stealing a kiss, Will rolled onto his belly, hugged a pillow and raised his hips, presenting himself to his desired fate. 

Hannibal only hummed in approbation, studying Will for a moment before looking for the bottle of lube. 

Will was waiting for a finger but the first touch was a kiss to his perineum followed by a long lick that ended at his hole. Hannibal massaged the twitching muscle with his tongue, one of his hands pumping his own cock time to time, the other one grabbing one of Will buttcheeks spreading him open.

The cap of the lube snapped open, the sound of the slick running through the fingers of the doctor. And then, finally, one finger circled and pushed inside. Will was hard again and leaking against the sheets, heavy breathing at the burn. Two fingers now inside him, twirling and touching the clenching walls of his inside.

A third finger entered and Will was drooling from his slack jaw. He moved to try to look over, the sudden need for eye contact with his man. 

“Relax my love” Hannibal smiled against his skin

“I need to see you” the words slipped from his mouth like a plea.

Will felt the loss of the fingers, but then strong hands turned him around and pushed his legs to his chest. 

Hannibal slicked his throbbing cock, furious red, and aligned himself to the stretched entrance.  
“Now you see me” He whispered pushing inside inch by inch, the delicious burn of the thick cock filling him erased all the words from Will’s mind.

Hannibal started moving, soft as their previous kisses. His entrance taking him completely in every push, scooting him closer to take his mouth, their renewed kiss stifling the permanent call of Hannibal’s name on his moans. 

Hannibal closed his eyes, the fear of all of this being a dream. When he reopened them deep blue eyes were singing for him, asking for more without a word. Hannibal speed up the hip movement at the angle that made him touch that sweet spot inside Will. 

Will was writhing once more, only making Hannibal thrust harder and deeper until Will came again, thick white ropes of semen coating his chest. The tight hole of the younger man clenched and sucked Hannibal inside driving him to the edge in a deep grunt, calling Will’s name. 

Will was there, eyes wide open, Will needed to know that Hannibal was his And his Hannibal was filling him, repeating his name. 

“Oh mylimasis Will oh…” 

With a kiss Will sealed the morning of this awakening, deep but sloppy waiting for Hannibal to soften and slide off him. 

Hannibal collapsed over him, kissing and still repeating his name with wonder. With that, and the heady scent of their love making and conjoined sweat, making them both incapable of stifling their smiles.

*

It was 8am, cum drying all over their bodies, a perfect time to take a shower. 

Hannibal had meant for Will to shower alone but Will wanted company. And this too was all that he wanted for them, to be together.

Will borrowed a clean undershirt to wear, and watched how Hannibal went about his morning ritual - how he reached his usual perfection.

They made breakfast together and sat in the kitchen to eat, touching their hands and giggling with the touch, like lovesick teens.

“I’m kind of glad I ate those brownies”

“I think this was always going to happen, we just took a shortcut” Hannibal grinned.

“Since when were you courting me?” Will chuckled amazed. 

“Since I saw you in Jack’s office”

“Ok, I must have something wrong in my head…” Will rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“Is perfect that way”

One of Hannibal soft hands reached one of Will’s - entwining their fingers.

The moment of silence was broken with a whisper.

“I love you” Will said hiding his gaze

“I love you too” he gently squeezed Will’s hand rubbing it with his thumb.

*

It was a quiet spring morning, birds were chirping, a soft breeze in the air said "love everyone" and Will Graham realized he had been loving someone for a long while.

The door opened in front of him as he hummed a song on his way to Jack’s office.

In the corridor Beverly joined him in a hurry.

“YOU ARE ALIVE!”

“Hi Bev, yes I am, is Jack in his office?” Will was hurried, happy. 

“Yes, but man how are you feeling? you ate too much of that shit yesterday!”

“It’s a long story Bev, but I’m very good actually.” Will gave her a wolfish smile.

“NO WAY!”

“What?”

“You and Mr Fancypants! Oh my god Will!”

Will shushed her and he was completely red when Jack came out of his office to see what all the fuss was about.

“Oh Jack, I was going to talk to you”

“Is something about a case?” Jack looked confused ashe looked between Bev and Will.

“No, I’m taking some vacation.”

Before Jack could reply his phone rang and he pulled it out with a frown, answering it whilst still looking directly at Will.

“Oh what a coincidence Dr.Lecter, Hm… hm… ok, this is so sudden i was about to call you since Will… ok, Good Bye Dr.Lecter” Jack raised a eyebrow to the blue eyed man, nervously smiling and shifting his weight from one foot to another.

“Just go… I’m not going to ask”

“Thanks Jack” Will rushed to the main door. He heard Bev’s chuckle when it was opened by the esteemed Doctor Lecter. He could practically feel Jack grinding his teeth when Hannibal gave them both a curt nod as he ushered Will out. 

They walked quickly to the car waiting for them, barely able to restrain themselves from stopping to kiss or touch. Hannibal had been trying to court him since their first meeting… they had a lot of lost time to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first long fic (??????????) longer than the others at least so I'm pretty nervous about it.  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
